


The One with Chandler's Heart

by SparkofMadness



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, In a heartbeat - Freeform, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkofMadness/pseuds/SparkofMadness
Summary: Based on the animated short film "In a Heartbeat." When Chandler sees that cute boy at the coffee shop again insanity ensues.





	The One with Chandler's Heart

He never expected today to go like this. Chandler was going into Central Perk when he saw that guy again. But this was no ordinary guy, at least not to Chandler. No this guy was beautiful. That hair, those eyes, that body... 'Godammit Chandler! Now is not the time' But all of a sudden, he heard a loud thumping noise and now everyone could hear it. Chandler looked down and realized that the thumping was coming from his chest. The guy started to turn around but Chandler ran out the door. He tried to quiet it down when his heart came out of his chest. It looked at Chandler happily and tried to get Chandler to come inside. All of a sudden the guy stepped out with a muffin in hand. The heart tried to drag Chandler over. He tried to pull the heart back but it landed in the guys hand replacing his muffin. Chandler ran to get his heart, but had instead grabbed the guys hand. The guy looked at him shocked and confused while Chandler blushed. Suddenly he saw his heart and tried to grab it but it kept moving around. 'Ha ha! Got it!' Chandler thought excitedly, but he then realized his position. His face was one inch away from his crush's. Chandler quickly ran around the corner. The guy started walking over when one of his friends, a black haired girl, started to talk to him and he went inside. Chandler was relieved but his heart wasn't satisfied. It went into the door of the shop when another customer came in. Chandler ran after it. When he got in, he was horrified. His heart was nuzzling his crush's cheek. Chandler grabbed his heart but it went for the guy's hand. All was silent. The guy looked at Chandler with fear and confusion. Whispers could be heard, judging them. The guy looked down in shame. Chandler ran out of the shop in tears with only half of his broken heart. Chandler went around the corner with tears in his eyes. 'That's it. I blew it. No one's ever going to want to speak to me again.' All of a sudden, someone sat in front of him. It was Mr. Perfect. He tried to grab his hand but Chandler pulled back. After a few moments he relented. Mr. Perfect grabbed his hands, connected his heart and squeezed his hands together making the heart spring back to life and float beside Chandler. Mr. Perfect sat beside Chandler with a smile, with Chandler smiling back. Today may not have gone how Chandler pictured it but he was glad it didn't. This could be the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. This is my first time writing fanfiction. I look forward to making you laugh, cry and cringe even more in the future. Leave me suggestions in the comments below. Love you all ❤️


End file.
